Loving Lovers
by margaretrachelhsu
Summary: This is really x rated! Featuring AllenxKanda,RabixLinali,KomuixTyki, and more later on...


In the mess hall, a boy named Allen, an exorcist, walked quietly down the stairs, his eyes focused on something-rather- someone ahead of him. He narrowed his eyes, and in a swift movement, whispered a word too soft for anyone to hear. His arm suddenly burst into life, and evolved into a hideous thing with five decaying fingers in a reddish color. Bright light surrounded Allen Walker's arm, embroidering his innocence. The arm seemed alive, sharp, and, to top it off, equipped. Allen took one last step towards the man standing before him and jumped into a karate kick, missing the man just by an inch. "BEAN SPROUT!!! What in the fucking hell are you doing???" Kanda jumped out of Allen's grasp and tumbled into a girl behind him. The girl, Linali, screamed and kicked Kanda in the face, saying "oh, sorry Kanda." Allen smiled at Linali and cast her a flirtatious look. "Hey, Linali." Linali blushed and smiled back, ignoring the now-furious Kanda who was steaming with hatred and anger. "Bullshit, Allen! How dare you attack me!!!?" Allen scratched his head and shrugged. "So? You deserved it, gay man." Kanda's face shadowed to a deep red and he jumped on Allen, punching him again and again until Linali was forced to kick Kanda in the chest. "Kanda! I'm ashamed of you! Stop it NOW." Kanda didn't listen and jumped on Allen again like a wild pig fighting for its food. Then the pig was about to be slaughtered. Allen used his innocence and threw Kanda into the sky (accidentally)… crashing into Rabi. "Yu Kanda! Ooohh, did your boyfriend kill you?" Kanda moaned and replied, "What boyfriend…? And don't call me Yu!" Rabi looked surprised before he answered. "Why, Kanda, it's pretty obvious that you love Allen! Like I love Linali, but Linali doesn't like me back, so I guess the only solution is…" Rabi eyed Kanda mischievously and then whispered in his ear, "Rape."

Linali was aware of Rabi following her all afternoon that day. She pretended not to notice, but she knew something was wrong. So she ran as fast as she could to Allen's side. "Allen, Rabi keeps following me everywhere. I think he's in love with me. Help me, Allen!" But Allen was staring at someone in front of him…Kanda. "Allen! Allen Walker!!" Allen blinked as Linali slapped his face gently two times before she finally got his attention. "Linali? How, um, how long have you been here?" Linali glared at him and said, "10 minutes," Allen's face flushed red and he looked away from her in embarrassment. Had Linali found out about Allen's crush on Kanda? He hoped not, because he didn't want Linali to know that he was in love with Kanda. Linali sighed as Allen's attention wandered away from her, to the place where Kanda used to be. Linali shook her head and walked out of the room, back her room. She opened the door, and on the bed, sat…

Komui. Komui was sitting on Linali's bed, playing childishly with a doll that Linali had ever since she was five, when Linali walked in. "Brother, what are you doing?" Komui smiled at his sister and handed her an envelope. Linali stared at it and looked at her brother for a long time. "What is this?" Linali asked, fingering the envelope, thinking it might be some kind of stupid joke. "I found it in my desk, addressed to you. Go on, open it." Komui peered curiously at the envelope, dying to see what it said. Linali opened the flap and slowly pulled the letter out. On it was a shape of a heart, covering the whole letter. "Um, Komui, I'd like to read this letter...um, in private. Please." Komui tried to hide his disappointment when Linali said that, but he decided to obey. "Okay, I'll go out." Komui walked quietly away from her room and smiled to himself. _Okay, Komui, now it's time to visit your true love…Tyki._ Komui headed towards his room and locked the door behind him. "Tyki! Come on, baby!" Tyki smiled as he appeared before Komui. "Now let the fun really begin!"

Linali's hand trembled as she read the letter for the fifth time. The words were horrible, especially since she had no feelings for this guy. The letter read,

Dear Linali-San,

This is Rabi-Kun. I really have to tell you something really bad. Allen is in love with a boy, namely, Kanda, and currently, they are making out in their room. Linali, Allen is not the right boy for you. I believe that I am. I love you, Linali. Please have sex with me. If you agree, meet me at my room tonight. If you don't, I'm afraid I'll have to use force. I can't stand it anymore. You never look at me, and your ignorance hurts a lot. Linali, please come at your own will. Its two choices for you. To be raped or not. Both ways, I will come to you and have sex with you.

Love, Rabi

Linali face went icy cold and she decided that she wouldn't go to Rabi. She did not love him and he should be able to accept that. So Linali cried herself to sleep on the bed in her room. Later that night, Rabi realized that Linali would not come to him, and he gathered his things and quietly walked to her room. He could hear Kanda and Allen making out and Komui and someone sleeping together. The rest of the exorcists were asleep too. Rabi opened Linali's door without a sound. She was asleep on the bed, her forehead sweating with nervousness. Rabi undressed himself and slowly pulled the covers off Linali. He undressed Linali and ran his hands down her body. Rabi grabbed Linali hands as she began to stir. Linali opened her eyes to find Rabi on top of her, raping her. She thought about screaming, but kept silent because she knew she had been given a warning. She didn't want Rabi to get in trouble anyway. So she just kicked a little, and then lay still. When Rabi was done, he left the room and Linali closed her eyes tiredly, and slept.

Allen ran his hands down Kanda's chest, favoring every inch and every touch. Kanda licked Allen's lips, touching him in private places. Kanda sighed in Allen's ear and pulled Allen on top of him. Kanda whispered into his ear, "Allen, I never knew that we'd fall for each other, bitch." Allen chuckled. "I don't know what I should tell Linali. She loves me, but I'm afraid I don't love her back… we're just friends." Allen groaned as Kanda touched him in an aching part of his body. "Kanda, you're older than me, you know. We shouldn't be doing this." Allen tried to pull himself of Kanda, but Kanda refused and held him back. "Allen, stay still. I love you, bean sprout. You must obey me." Allen tried to pull away again, but gave up when Kanda refused again and again. "What are you going to do, Kanda, if I reject you?" Allen asked softly. Kanda stared at him for a long time before saying, "I guess I'll commit suicide." Allen started laughing, but stopped when he saw that Kanda was serious. "I mean it, Allen Walker. I love you to death, and don't you reject me." For once, Allen was speechless.

Komui laughed as Tyki won another round of poker cards with him. The score was now 0-18 with Komui dying badly. "Hey, does anyone know that we are in love, Komui?" Tyki asked softly when they were both relaxed and lying on the bed. "Huh? How should they know? I don't want them to know." Komui chewed his lips and groaned. "I really don't want them to know that I am dating a man… and an evil man, to top it off!" Tyki pouted at Komui. "Evil? Me?" Komui quickly shook his head and said no. "Tyki, I… I don't know what to do. Should I tell my friends?" Tyki nodded. "Yes, that should be the best solution, Komui, love." Tyki turned towards Komui. "You know, your sister?" Komui tensed, and nodded slowly, "Yeah, what about her?" Tyki replied, "I think you should stop caring so much about her. She can take care of herself, you know." "But she's my only family left!" "You have me." "We aren't married yet!!!" "Will you marry me?" Tyki looked so hopeful that Komui laughed. "Tyki. I don't know. I mean, I love you, but marry? Too far out…" Then both boys grinned at each other… to their future possible marriage and a good night together.

To be continued… in chapter two


End file.
